Goofing off in Potions Class
by Snape No Koibito
Summary: h/d slash. Silly things happen in Potions. Comes a week prior to The Cardinal and the Raven.


  
  
"Herm, remind me *again* why we're doing this?" Harry scowled at her.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's extra credit for all classes. And your potions grade could really use it. Besides, you're the only person with a decent singing voice that I could talk into this."  
  
"How," Harry began, "Do you know if I have a good singing voice?!"  
  
"You sing in the *shower*, Harry. All the boys said you sound great. Can we please get on with this?"  
  
Ron smirked from his place safely on the other half of the potions table. "Who'd you get to drum?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Harry and Ron did a double take. Hermione just didn't seem to strike them as drummer materiel. They blinked.   
  
"You?" Ron said, at about the same time that Harry said, "Huh?"  
  
Hermione glowed. "Yes me. Don't act so surprised! Anyway, wait until you see the other guitar player," Harry frowned. He didn't trust that gleam in Hermione's eyes.   
  
"Hermione.... Tell me it's not Draco."  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"It IS?!" Harry sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, what's wrong with it? He's a really good bass player. And we needed one, and he volunteered, said something about needing to talk to you anyway, about something involving the astronomy tower, a leather whip, some Easy Cheese(tm), and a slice of ham. I didn't ask. I don't think I want to know, either," she added, seeing Harry's eyes glaze over as he began to process the mental image. Nobody noticed that the class was listening in.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly. One would think you two were gay and having sex."   
  
Harry snapped back to life, glaring at Ron angrily, not happy to have his thought process interrupted. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Ron, you are so naïve. They *are* gay and having sex."  
  
"HERMIONE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!!!!!!" Harry was now truly pissed off at both of them. Ron merely sat there in shock, eyes very, very wide.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU WERE PRACTICING DUELING WITH YOUR WANDS!"  
  
Harry had the good sense to blush. "Well... we did play with each other's... er... 'wands' a bit."  
  
"Harry?!" asked Ron, incredulously.   
  
"..." Harry replied, looking at the dungeon floor, willing it to swallow him whole. The whole class was listening in now, and even Snape stood too shocked to move. Draco stepped over to his boyfriend, and put a protective arm around him, glaring at everybody as though daring them to say something. Harry leaned back into the embrace, very grateful for the support. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work before your potions all explode or something!" He grinned shakily up at Draco, feeling on the verge of having a panic attack. Snape merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's the problem here? Keep working," he made his way over to the table where Harry stood wrapped in Draco's shielding arms, Ron was gawking, and Hermione was waving a squeaky toy in front of Ron's face, trying to draw his attention to her and his potion, while at the same time, managing to keep both potions from burning/exploding. He stopped and looked down at the boys, Harry slightly terrified of what was going to happen, Draco ready to be on the defensive. "Wait for me in my office. I think it's better if you stay in there for awhile."   
  
Draco bit his lower lip. "We're not in trouble, are we sir?"  
  
"No. But everyone else is now distracted." As both boys looked around, they saw that this was the truth. The whole class seemed to be leaning toward them curiously, but as Draco reached into his robes for his wand (not that wand you pervert!) they instantly went back to their studies, pretending nothing was wrong. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave them a push in the general direction of the office.  
  
Shrugging, they picked up their bags and wandered into the office, sitting in big pink squishy arm chairs across from Snape's desk. Harry smiled and turned to Draco, grabbing his hand. "Now what's this Hermione tells me about something involving the astronomy tower, a leather whip, some Easy Cheese(tm), and a slice of ham?"  
  
Draco giggled. "Oh that. She wanted to know what we were doing tonight, and I said prolly each other, and she said, where, when, how, and I told her and she turned beat red. It was so funny."  
  
Harry blinked. "Uh...huh.... Right." He sat still for a few seconds, then attached himself to Draco.  
  
Snape opened the door, turned, and walked right back out.  
  
****************************************************  
  
  



End file.
